1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding device for welding contact pieces to support material.
Such welding devices are used for manufacturing high-quality contact parts for electrical and electronic modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known welding device (Federal Republic of Germany OS 32 47 561), the support material is introduced between the electrodes at a predetermined angle to the direction of feed of the contact pieces, and, if the relative angle between the contact pieces and the support material is to be changed, the position of the welding device with respect to the direction of travel of the support material must be reestablished. As a result, a relatively large amount of space is required and it is furthermore not possible for the contact pieces to be welded-on with their longitudinal direction in the direction of movement of the support material. Furthermore, it is difficult, with the known welding devices, to provide the support material with contact pieces on both sides since the contact pieces which have already been welded on the one side of the support material rub on the electrode upon the welding-on of the contact pieces on the opposite side, as a result of which the material of the contact pieces can be damaged.